fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Manora-Shudara (God Genesis)
Backstory Manora-Shudara is a God of Balance. Her job is to maintain the scales of balance of good and evil within the universe. Manora was the first Balance Goddess to destroy a multiversal plate entirely. She did so out of frustration as she was tired of her job, like most Outsiders. She wants to be free, and create her own multiverse, but instead the only thing she had ever known was destruction. She lashed out at the inferno king by destroying the Multiversal plate she was assigned to. She was going to erase every single one, but she was quickly hunted down by hounds. She had a trial in court, the inferno king banished her instead of killing her due to his weakness of woman, and he actually pitied the girl. She was locked in the deepest parts of the Exile realm where she faces complete alienation. Isolated from all forms of creation. She keeps herself sane by living in her own mental state. She creates her own realities inside her own head. She was offered a chance to go back to her old job, but she had declined. She felt she was living a far better life now in her own head and isolation rather than destroying things constantly. She serves as a reminder the the rest of the outsiders what happens when you go against orders. She was visited by Artemis whenever she was sent there. Artemis offered her a chance to escape, but Manora declined. Artemis told her that she had killed 2 judges, and the Inferno King was next. She was excited upon hearing this news. So the two conspired to escape by killing the warden of the Exile realm. When Manora was free, she began a new life by creating her own Multiverse and restoring the ones she had erased. Divinity Level Manora has a divinity level of 2,900,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality She is a woman that values freedom above all else. She dislikes destroying things, as such she rather live an eternity of Isolation than continue on with her job of destruction. When she was finally free, she restored all the multiverses she destroyed in it's entirety before creating her own. She was the only one that could restore it, as she had the details of them all in her mind. However she was unable to restore some of the powerful beings destroyed in her frenzy, as some of them were to powerful to be simply created by her. She has an issue with authority, and often denies them. She does not believe in superiority over other beings. When she created her multiverse, she didn't try to run it as a supreme being, but rather live among her own creations. She however is willing to defend her multiverse at all cost. Protecting it from outside influence. Whenever that happens, she quickly reminds them why she used to be a Goddess of Destruction. She loves to see things grow and flourish. As such when she creates things, she does not determine it's fate. She wants to view all of creation as if she were watching a movie. Not knowing what will happen, and just enjoying whatever may come. Manora still get's saddened whenever she sees things die. When she destroyed the multiversal plate she felt instant regret right after. It felt like her heart was hit by a sledgehammer. This is a big reason she did not agree to leave Exile, as she couldn't live with herself, and destroying more multiverses will only make her feel worse. She likes to close her eyes and live in her own headspace. This helps her stay sane and cope with reality. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Manora-Shudara Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial entity, Goddess Of Balance Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Non-Physical Interaction, Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal (She can easily grant lesser beings power), Power Nullification (She can completely nullify the powers and abilties of lesser beings), Power Absorption (She can absorb certain ranged attacks), Reactive Power Level (Manora can gradually grow in strength in battle), Mentifery (She can turn her very thoughts and imaginations into reality), Mind Manipulation (She can completely alter the minds of lesser beings), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Curse Manipulation (She can create curses with specific conditions of lower Class beings), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Chain Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (She has complete control over all elements), Time Manipulation (She can rewind, stop, and fastforward time), Soul Manipulation (Manora can create, destroy, and alter souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Manora can create, alter and destroy concepts), Law Manipulation (Manora can change, create, and destroy Laws), Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 2), Magic, Creation (Recreated billions of multiverses off pure memory) Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being), Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Is an infinite dimensional being at her core. Destroyed a multiversal plate that contains billions of multiverses that contain infinite universes and possbilities within. Has also recreated every single one with just her imagination) Speed: Massively FTL+ (As a balance god, she can race to the ends of a multiversal plate instantly) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to God) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Genius. Has knowledge from countless multiverses Weaknesses: Divine Weapons, Realms created with specific rules by higher beings Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primordials Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Tier 2 Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Disease Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Chain Users Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 1